


Uses for a Book

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tpm100 topic: book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uses for a Book

Obi-Wan smiled when he walked into their quarters. Qui-Gon was already there and relaxing. He'd removed his boots, outer tunics and was lounging in his chair. It was what Qui-Gon had in his hands that interested him.

A book. A real paper and leather bound book.

Removing his robe, Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon absently stroked the leather as he read. Just watching those long fingers move made him wish they were caressing his body instead. Could Qui-Gon be distracted? Could his Master, lover, be seduced?

What Obi-Wan didn't realise until later was that Qui-Gon had been seducing him all along…


End file.
